


Blue sky.

by lolosguitar8



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grace Harper Lives, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolosguitar8/pseuds/lolosguitar8
Summary: ...I had to.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had to.

Those eyes... how could she not feel like her breath was stolen from her lungs with just the mere sight before her?  
Her chest feeling the softest pang of her heart.  
In her mind, a treasured memory playing back.   
She instantly went back summer days were her family would go on trips to a small lake near their town for joyful evenings under the sun. Running freely across the stony path. How she would just let her head fall backwards to the sky, her little arm reaching for that intangible height.   
Now what seemed impossible to touch back then, was now in front of her. Looking right back at her. The shiny blue heaven reflecting her like a perfect mirror.  
Fingers ran through the woman's blonde locks, eyes following the path. Resembling the warmest sun her eyes could never get to see.  
It felt as she was watching her favourite memory in the most beautiful human form.   
In her most harder days, she would look up and ask: _"God, why? why did I have to go through all of this?"_  
Now she understood why. God took away Papi and Diego to give her a destiny, to give her _Grace_.

Then, she returned her focus to where her sight should always be. _Her blue sky._

_"Te quiero."_

  
And a big, toothy smile appeared in front of her as if she casted the correct spell to enchant her heart. And that peculiar touch in Grace's front teeth was the cherry to the cake.

  
 _"Te quiero,_ Dani."

Now it was more than clear to Dani, that happiness was _still_ a chance.


End file.
